


Drowning in Love and Ecstasy - HIATUS

by A_Not_So_Normal_Human



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Demon Deals, Demons, Dominant Erwin Smith, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Levi/Erwin Smith, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fate & Destiny, Heartbreak, Little Mermaid Elements, Love Triangles, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, Princes & Princesses, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Supernatural Elements, Top Erwin Smith, Top Mike Zacharias, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-16 10:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Not_So_Normal_Human/pseuds/A_Not_So_Normal_Human
Summary: Levi is a merman who has never been in contact with the human world and on his 17th birthday, he finally musters up enough courage to take a little peek at the outside world beyond the safety of the water. When he looks above the waves he spots a man floating on a piece of wood and brings him to the shore. As people's voices reaches his ears, Levi quickly hides behind a rock waiting for the man to wake up. What he doesn't know is the costs of being a human when he is given the opportunity of being a human by a mysterious man that goes by the name of M.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Mike Zacharias, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: A03 fiction writing challenge, Erwin Smith x Levi Ackerman





	1. The Outside World

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking this fan fiction, it means a lot to me! This is my first time writing something like this so forgive me if I make some spelling/grammar mistakes. I love the ship Eruri whether you like it or not. I just love Levi and Erwin. They are so cute together! Anyway, the smut will come later on in the story and that is the only spoiler you will get. (I have the entire story plan worked out) I'll try and update once every week... Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!

Beneath the deep blue sea, hides a secret that even humans don't even know about. A whole other world exists right before their noses. Mermaids have lived in the oceans long before humans and continue to live there to this day. There are many different kinds of mermaids, this that live in warmer temperatures are called warm-water mermaids and those that live in colder temperatures are called cold water mermaids. Those that live in warm waters have more vibrant tail colours such as yellow, red, pink, orange, purple and the others have more dull tail colours such as silver, black, white, and gray. Levi has a beautiful silver coloured tail that appears blue when in the sun.

* * *

  
"Are you sure you want to go see the human world? There are many marvellous things in the ocean compared to the outside world. I don't really think it's a good idea for you to go out and see the human world." Petra says with worry dripping through. Levi reassures her by saying, "I'll be fine. You don't have to worry so much about me, I know what I'm doing. Need I remind you that I have a fucking tail instead of legs which means I can't go on land." Levi snaps, confident that he will not run into any problems when he goes above the water. "Now can I please go to the surface already, I don't have all fucking day y'know!" Levi says in an impatient voice. You could tell that he really wants to go to the outside world. "Fine, but be careful at all times, you must avoid contact with humans, Levi." Petra replies. "Bye Petra! I'll be back sometime!" Levi exclaims with glee for he can finally go see what the outside world looks like for the first time. As he swims away towards the surface, his silver tail glistens from the sunlight hitting it. A sigh escapes her lips. He needs to be careful, too many mermaids have died because of humans. The outside world is incredibly dangerous. I worry for his safety. (Petra's thoughts)

* * *

  
There is a law where mermaids have to reach a certain age to be able to go out into the human world alone. Levi has been dreaming of this moment since a young age even if he doesn't seem like the kind of person who has such childish dreams. As Levi slowly swims upwards he starts talking to himself. "It's about time they let me go see the outside world!" Levi says in an excited voice. "There really isn't anything interesting to see in the ocean. It's the same fucking things around me, sea urchins, shells, coral, and seaweed. I am so sick and tired of seeing these useless pieces of shit!" Levi mumbles to himself in a bored voice. The human world must be overflowing with marvellous things, things that I have never seen before! Upon reaching the surface of the water, Levi tries to grab the light in front of him with his pale hands to no avail.

* * *

  
Above the water, a storm is raging on, rough waves were everywhere, as far as the eye can see. Lighting appeared appeared a couple of times and was accompanied by thunder. To add onto all this, rain fell from the sky. "The fuck? A storm?" Levi says with surprise. To him, the water looked utterly peaceful and calm and he thought it would be the same above the water. Guess he was wrong. Levi decides to swim for a bit in the raging water and notices that there are many things that were floating in the water. I wonder if something happened he thought. Could there have been this human thing called a ship that humans use to travel get shipwrecked? Giant crates, glass bottles, buckets, and pieces of wood was all that Levi could see for a few minutes. Then, Levi spotted something amongst all the debris; a human passed out on a piece of floating wood. Is that what I think it is? A human? How the fuck has he not drowned yet? Should I help him?

* * *

  
On a beach were two creatures, one human and the other a merman. "There you go." Levi says in a exhausted voice. He did just swim to shore while carrying a human after all. Upon laying him down, Levi realizes that he is actually quite beautiful and this is what a human man looks like. The human had golden wispy hair that stuck to his face, rosy pink lips, and a well chiseled face. (I'm sorry, I really didn't want to explain what he's wearing. Just imagine him wearing the classic prince clothing in fairy tales.) After a couple of minutes, the human open his eyes slightly. "Hnnn..." The man groans. He has such thick eyebrows and such blue sapphire eyes thought Levi. Oh... Is he coming too...? He better be fucking alive cause I didn't swim all the way here carrying his huge ass or him to die already Levi silently raged at the thought of him dying on him and wasting all this energy for nothing. Humans are so weak... "No way are we doing it here." Says a unknown woman's voice. "It's perfectly fine, I keep telling you, there's no way that someone would be here..." Says another unknown scruffy voice but this time, the voice is coming from a man. Levi freezes on the spot, unsure of what to do and when he starts to hear footsteps approaching, he scrambles to hide behind a rock in the water."I would rather use a bed than do it on the sand y'know." The woman replies to the man. (Again, me being lazy cause I don't want to describe what they are wearing. The woman is wearing a frilly corset dress, a large red bow in her brown, hair, lots of makeup, a fake beauty mark, and holding a studded fan. Just imagine the man wearing what princes would wear again but dirty blond hair and baby blue eyes. I don't know what eye colour's Mike has from AOT) "Shit, I almost go myself killed." Levi breathes to himself. "Come on Sofia, let's continue what we were doing earlier..." The man says in an impatient voice. "Hold on a second Mike..." Sofia replies, turning her head away from Mike to avoid his attempt to kiss her. "There's an unconscious person over there!" She yells in a panicked voice and starts running towards the man. "A person? Why would there be a person here?" Mike says confused to what is happening right now. As Sofia runs towards the man, she realizes who he really is. "Isn't that Erwin?" She yells again. Mike, still lost as ever is even more lost because Erwin should have been on a ship, there's no way that he would be that unconscious person on the beach right now. But he is wrong. Sofia is sure that the man is Erwin. "Mike, hurry up and help me revive him!" She demands. Unfortunately Mike doesn't listen to her and hangs back as something in the water caught his eye. He spots Levi hiding behind the rock, curious as to what he could be doing there in a place like that he decides to move closer to him. Levi, completely unaware that Mike is looking at him right now, for he is more concerned about the man being shaken awake by the woman called Sofia, flicks his silver tail gently in the shallow waters. Mike taken aback murmurs to himself, "A mermaid, I've heard rumours but I never thought that they actually existed." He continues to observe the supernatural creature from a distance.

* * *

  
"Erwin! Erwin, are you okay? Can you hear me?" Sofia yells, trying to get him to wake up. "Hnnn... Sofia?" Erwin mumbles in a drowsy voice taking in his surroundings as he looks around him, sitting up. "Thank goodness you're okay. I thought you were dead!" Sofia says in a relieved voice. Completely dismissing her words, Erwin asks "Was someone here just now?" Confusion sets on Sophia's face. Is he okay, did he hit his head on anything she asks herself. "No, it's just you, there was no one here when we found you. Are you sure you're okay?" She asks in a semi-confused voice but asks another question that has been bugging her for quite some time now. "More importantly, weren't you headed to the provincial assembly by boat?" Erwin replies "There was a huge storm and I believe I was thrown overboard but after that I can't remember what happens next." Facing the ocean now, Erwin turns his icy gaze at Levi, or at least that's what Levi thinks. Erwin is just looking at the sea in wonder. He doesn't know how he ended up on the beach or how long it's been since the shipwreck. Upon seeing Erwin's stare, Levi's heart beats, and a blush forms on his cheeks. Scared of accidentally revealing himself, Levi disappears under the water and slips away. "Is something wrong Erwin? Do you need me to call someone from the palace to help you? Sofia asks. Erwin, who is still facing the ocean replies, "No, I'm okay, I thought I saw someone over thought just now but it must have been just my imagination..."

* * *

  
Deep in the ocean, far away from the beach, Levi continued to swim, questioning why his heart was beating so fast. "The fuck is wrong with me, what's wrong with my heart? The woman called him Erwin, I wonder what kind of person he is. He is a very striking man. I really want to know more about him..." Levi mutters to himself but once he catches himself saying these words, he stops and thinks about what Petra said earlier on. "You must avoid contact with humans at all cost." Yes, that's right, I am only a merman, and he's a human, what can I do. We live in different worlds after all... I wonder what would happen if I could become a human? Levi ponders to himself. He doesn't even realize that someone in creeping up on him until he speaks, "In that case, shall I help grant your wish" Shocked, Levi whips his head around and is instantly wary around the man. "Who are you? Are you a human?" Levi demanded in a menacing tone. Then man had dark straight hair that framed his pale face, a sharp jaw, slim dangerous eyes, and an evil smile. He wore a black suit along with a black tie and white dress shirt and to complete the look, he wore white gloves. (I was going for the butler-kind of look) "For you information, I am a demon, but please, Call me M." The man named M says in a surprisingly calm tone. Who the fuck is this guy? Why have I never seen this face before? Levi thought. "Turning you into a human won't be easy, you are turning into a different species after all and to become a human, it will take a lot of time, your legs will be in constant pain, and you won't be able to use your voice." All that just seems so fucking dandy thought Levi, unfortunately, M had more things to say and with a malicious grin, he says "You will also need to feed continuously on a special something that mermaids and merman don't have." "Is it food you're talking about?" Levi asks in a cautious tone. He isn't quite sure if he should trust the man just yet. "Don't worry about those little details, whenever you take it, the pain in your legs will disappear and you will be able to speak normally." M says, trying to reassure Levi. "So, what do you think? So you really want to become a human even if it comes with a huge price. Make your decision quickly, I have other things to do you know and I don't want to waste my time here." "Umm... I..." Levi thinks about how he's always wanted to see the outside world and how he would only be able to see it from afar... But, this might be the only chance I will get to be a human and see what their world really is like... After coming to a decision, Levi tells M that he will become a human. Handing him a purple vial filled with a liquid that Levi is assuming the thing that will turn him into a human, M says "Well then, you must drink this motion on land and you will turn into a human right after." There was something dangerous and creepy in M's eyes that Levi failed to notice for he was already on his way to the beach after grabbing the potion, much too eager to become a human. Meanwhile, M stayed behind and said to no one in particular, "Oh, it looks like I failed to explain the most important part to him, too bad, it should be fine and I forgot on purpose. I will help you with that little crush of yours. Let's see how things turn out..." And with that, an evil grin spreading across his face, M disappears as if he was never there to begin with.  
On the beach where Levi rescued the man named Erwin, Levi stared at the vial. "If I drink this, I will be able to become a human..." Tilting his head back, he swallows the potion and instantly, he knows something is wrong. His body is on fire and his tail feels like it's been cut in half. It's so painful, what did the potion do to me? Levi asked himself. It hurts so much... After a couple of seconds, Levi passes out then and there. Later on, man who was walking along the beach comes across Levi's naked body and picks him up bridal style to his home.


	2. Unexpected Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi ends up being a human and is picked up by Erwin who brings him to his castle. He is shocked that the strange potion that M made him drink worked and after a few minutes of waking up, Levi meets some unexpected difficulties...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long to update! I hit a writers block and things have been so busy on my end. I was swamped with school work, and personal matters, I just couldn't find the time to write but I'm back. Thanks for your patience if you decided to stick around, I appreciate it so much! Enjoy the story and feel free to leave a kudos and comment. I'm going to try and update this story every 2 or so weeks, maybe once a week when I'm not being killed by tests and quizzes.

As the sunlight peaks through the curtains, Levi's eyes flutter open. The fuck happened to me.Levi groans in his head. "So you're awake. That's good to know." Said Erwin who was sitting on a wooden chair next to the bed that Levi was sleeping in. As Levi sat upright, Erwin resumes speaking in a calm voice, "You were found unconscious on the grounds of my castle." Wide-eyed and confused, Levi thinks, The fuck? Lord Erwin as the other humans call him. Wow, he really is quite something to look at. Not missing a beat, Erwin says "This is the royal palace of the land Maria. I am the second prince, Erwin. If I may ask, who are you?" Erwin continues to maintain a calm facade. Who'd have thought that I would be able to him again so quickly thought Levi who is in a rush to tell him who he is. "I'm..." What? Where did my voice go? Why the fuck can't I say anything? Levi continues to struggle to talk to Erwin while putting a hand on his throat. He continues to try and emit a sound but nothing comes out and all of a sudden, Levi feels a sharp, stabbing pain in his legs. Holding his legs underneath the clothes he was put into, Levi starts to tremble and his face contorts to that of someone who is in a lot of pain. It hurts so much! The fuck did that bastard do to me? Shit, it hurts! Levi thinks to himself. As Levi continues to endure the pain, Erwin leans over him with an expression of concern. "Are you alright? Do your legs hurt?" When he doesn't get a response from Levi, Erwin stands up out of the chair and says, "Wait right here, I'll be back soon, I'm just going to go get a doctor." After he closes the door, tears spring in Levi's eyes because the pain is too much, the sharp stabbing pain continues on in his legs. Haaaah...haaah... (Inside Levi's head ) That bastard M said that in order for me to be a human, I need to feed on something that mermaids don't have frequently. Shit, I don't even know what the fuck he is talking about. If I feed on whatever the thing is, these symptoms will go away... He could have at least fucking told me what it is! The door reopens and another man steps inside and says, "It's life energy." The fuck? That bastard M is back. M starts to walk towards the bed in which Levi is laying down in and rips the blankets off. (Erwin's thoughts) Did we always have a doctor like this in the palace? How come I've never noticed someone like him and I still brought him here to see if he could help... What king of doctor treats it's patients like this anyway? Sitting down on the bed, M says "This man was a patient of mine and just as I suspected, the symptoms have started to appear. Levi's slim waist and smooth legs are now exposed for Erwin to see and he gulps at the sight. Erwin catches himself staring at Levi's lower half and quickly turns around to hide the blush threatening to creep on his face. "Is it a grave illness?" He asks, trying to hide the embarrassment in his voice but failing miserably. "Well... I guess you could say that. He is simply lacking in life energy and that's what he can't speak and his legs are in severe pain." M says as he strokes Levi's legs. (Levi's thoughts) The fuck is this guy doing? Can he not touch me the way he is touching me right now? It's fucking disgusting! M continues to speak, "He won't be able to heal himself if he doesn't receive the life energy from some other living organism such as you preferably." Turning his head around slightly Erwin asks, "So what do we do now, this has got to be some sort of trick or sorcery but I'll do whatever I can to help." With a smug grin on his face that was anything but innocent, M says, "Is that so, well, please take him." As he uttered these words, he pulls Levi's pants down slightly.

* * *

(Levi's thoughts) The fuck? What the fuck is this bastard saying? Shit. What have I gotten myself into? "Excuse me? This isn't the time to be fooling around and making jokes. What kind of person do you take me for?" Erwin says in an indignant voice with his back facing M. Crossing one leg over the other, M says in a calm voice, "The only way for him to live is by giving him life energy and that needs to be delivered through intercourse. Once his life energy is replenished, the symptoms he is suffering from will go away. However, this is only a temporary cure. It will only work for a certain period of time which means you will have to "feed" her on regular intervals..." Erwin plainly states, "I refuse. I don't know what this talk about "life energy" is or whatever, but there is no way I'd have intercourse with someone I just met, much less a man for this matter..." M, who is completely unaffected by Erwin's response says, "Is that so? Well then... If you don't help him, he will die. (Just so you know, throughout this entire conversation, Levi is still suffering and is in a lot of pain) Snapping his head back, Erwin exclaims in a panicked voice, "What?" (Levi's thoughts) What the fuck? I'm going to die? Me? M starts to slowly creep onto Levi's trembling body and with a wicked smirk on his face he says a slimy voice, "In order to live as a human, you will need to constantly feed on the life energy of humans and if you run out of life energy... Well, you can guess what happens next. You will die and unfortunately for you, that's the kind of medicine it is. To be honest, it really isn't like "medicine," perhaps I should say it's more like a curse." M snaps his fingers together and Levi and Erwin feel like they have both been struck by lighting but instead of pain, they arousal. Struggling to stay upright, Erwin grab onto the chair to steady himself. "What is this? What did you do to me?" He demands in a breathless voice. "We weren't getting anywhere and you were taking too long, so I decided to help you get in the mood." M replies not at all disturbed by Erwin's demand. "Just what is the meaning of this? What in the world are you?" Erwin inquired. "Oh you don't need to know what I am just yet. We should focus on more important matters such as easing Levi's pain." M says in a sultry voice while wrapping his arms around Levi's heat flushed body and undoing the knot of Levi's dress shirt. Lost for words, Erwin turns his head away from them. M who is isn't even bothered by Erwin's reaction continues to strip Levi. He removes his dress shirt, pants and underwear. "Here, look closely, he has such a lovely body. You won't get many chances at men like this. (Levi can't really move right now so he is at the mercy of M) Levi starts to pant and his eyes water from whatever M has done to him. M reaches over and gently tweaks one of Levi's pink little nipples. (Levi's thoughts) What the fuck is he doing? What is this? Even though my legs still hurt, there's this other strange feeling that I don't understand. Humans have these sensation? There's something strange happening to me... M continues to pinch, tweak, and twist Levi's nipples with one hand and the other one reaches down to where his puckered hole is. After stroking it a few times, M inserts a finger and takes it out and inserts it again. Jolts of pleasure run through Levi's body. "He's gotten looser and nice and soft. Even though he doesn't know anything about this, he still has quite a lewd body." M continues to thrust his finger in his asshole and then adds another finger, scissoring him open while playing with one of his nipples. After a while he gets bored and moves the hand that was playing with his nipples down to his cock. M starts to stroke his weeping cock and rubs

* * *

the tip.

"You know, if you don't help her, he is going to suffer in pain and die..." M says trying to get Erwin to participate. Blushing, Erwin says, "There's no way that he would want to do this kind of thing with a stranger like me... We did just meet after all and then you come along to tell me that he will die if I don't have intercourse with him..." Lewd squelching sounds fill the room and M says, "You don't need to think about those kinds of things. This man will die if you don't give her some of your life energy. Just think of you having intercourse with him as a way of saving him..." M waits a couple of seconds before resuming his speech and Erwin gulps. "Do you really not want to try it? This could be your only opportunity of tasting a innocent, lewd man..." He spreads Levi's legs revealing everything for Erwin to see. Levi's fluttering hole sucking in air is exposed completely and a little bit of pre-cum drips from his pink little cock. Levi's eyes are hooded with lust and he can't even see straight, his mouth open with a drop of drool on the corner of his lips. Erwin is struggling against his urges of taking the man in front of him then and there. He is a prince who is looked upon by many people and if he can't even control his own obscene desires, then what does that make him. (Erwin's thoughts) I just can't do this to someone with whom I've just met, it's just not right. Although I've never tried it with a man before and I am curious as to what it feels like... What am I thinking? Snap out of it Erwin! You are a prince and you can't do these sorts of things!


	3. Giving into Temptations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the title of this chapter I'm sure you can guess as to what this chapter is about. Erwin finally gives into temptations and has you-know-what with Levi. (I don't even know why I called it you-know-what...) After their little "matchmaking session," Mike the person who got to see Levi's true form, enters the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating this story for a long time, I don't know why but I just felt like not writing but I'm back! Please leave a kudos, comment and bookmark this fanfic. It means a lot to mean when you do either one of those things. Please enjoy this chapter. I apologize is the smut is terrible, I really can't write it for the life of me...

Erwin huffs an exasperated sigh and bites his lip, still debating on what he should do. In the end he approaches the bed in a short amount of time because he has huge-ass legs and he takes huge steps. When we was close enough to read Levi, he grabs his l legs and spreads them apart. Levi's panting increases as Erwin's length slides into his entrance inch by inch. "Good, just like that. You are doing well." M says, who is watching the entire scene unfold off-side. Levi opens his glazed over eyes and looks to where Erwin is entering him. (Levi's thoughts) His "thing" is going in and is slowly spreading me open, rubbing inside of me. What the fuck is this strange feeling. This is what humans do? Obscene and lewd sounds fill the room as Erwin's length slide even deeper into Levi's entrance. Erwin keeps thrusting in and out of Levi's entrance and his speed increases as Levi's moist lips part and let out a silent moan. Levi is completely at the mercy of M's spell he placed on them and he continues to moan in pleasure as Erwin takes him. (Levi's thoughts) I am so fucking hot right now. His things is going in and out of me. It's like I'm melting. What exactly is happening to me? 

* * *

As Erwin's thrusts grew harsher and harsher, Levi tries to claw at the bed sheets, anything he can get his hands on. He resorted to grabbing onto Erwin's muscular arms and dug his heels into his back. Their eyes make contact and Levi's lust filled gaze meets Erwin's clouded ones. "Ah! Erwin... It feels really good." Upon Levi uttering those words, something inside Erwin snapped and instead of thrusting quick and fast, Erwin pulled out very slowly, right to the tip and then suddenly shoved his fat cock in again, all the way. Upon doing so, Levi threw his head back and let out a scream. "Ah! Hya!That feels weird... If you... thrust inside me... like that.. I-..." Levi moans and spurred on by his sweet moans,Erwin repeated this action and thrust long and hard to continue hitting his sweet spot.M says in a calm semi-mocking tone, "How is it? Doesn't it feel good to take him? I am certain that you won't be able to forget the feeling, am I right?" Of course neither of them paid any attention to M's words. Hands dug firmly into Levi's slim waist and would surely leave bruises but it didn't matter to any of them, both men were lost in the throes of pleasure. Gasping for air, Levi accepts everything Erwin has to give as he continues to thrust in him with all the strength he could muster. His pace was cruel and didn't allow Levi any time to take a breather and it was obvious how close Erwin was to releasing when his rhythm faltered slightly. "If you want my life energy or whatever it is that allows you to live, then I'll give you everything I can offer. In exchange, you will have to belong to me!" Erwin demanded in a commanding voice. Levi's only response was higher cited moans. Erwin's thrusts were still forceful as ever but were slowly growing out of control and Levi took it all. Feeling Levi's ass clenching on his cock, he tugged at Levi's member and stroked it to the rhythm of his thrusts. Toes curling, Levi's anal walls began to tighten around Erwin's hot member and Erwin stilled momentarily as his seed started to fill Levi's ass. Throwing his head back, Levi lets out a silent scream as Erwin's hot release fills him. (Levi's thoughts) What is this? Something is welling up inside of me. Growling deep in his throat, Erwin gently thrusts inside so his hot release can stay inside of Levi's ass. Panting heavily, the two men lay side by side, attempting to catch their breaths.

* * *

Sitting down beside Levi's limp body M says, "Thank goodness he was there to help you right Levi and it seems like Erwin has become fond of your body." Moving closer to Levi's ear, M whispers in a sinister tone, "And with this, your wish has come true..." M turns into a black pool of water and disappears. "... So he was some sort of evil creature after all," Erwin says in a suspicious tone as he now has a much clearer head. "Are you as well" (Levi's thoughts) If he finds out I am a merman, I may never be able to see him again. Panic settles across Levi's face and sits up straight and tries to speak to no avail. (Levi's thoughts) What? I can't fucking speak still. Huh? My legs don't hurt anymore but it appears my voice went away again. Shit! What have I gotten myself into? Standing up, Erwin readjusts his clothes and strokes his shiny golden hair in place. "Whatever, it doesn't really matter what you are but I won't take back what I said about you belonging to me. Still, though, that man was really weird... Levi or whatever your name is, don't expect anything else from me other than life energy and I won't ask for anything from you other than your body." Erwin's face is cold when he utters those words to Levi. "One final thing, you will be my personal concubine," Erwin says and he walks out the door shutting it and leaving Levi all alone. A somewhat disappointed looks settles on Levi's face as he comes to terms with what Erwin has just said.

* * *

(Levi's thoughts) So he's trying to tell me that I mustn't fall in love with him and he won't ever fall in love with me... What the fuck was I expecting when I wanted to become a human. It's only a physical relationship. All I got in exchange for my voice, was this depressing copy of my dreams and wishes. Wallowing in his somber thoughts, Levi doesn't notice the door creaking open and someone walks in while speaking in a low voice. "I heard that Erwin picked up some man or whatever but I never expected it would be you, the merman I saw hanging around in the water." Mike's face suddenly appears from the doorway and a small smirk creeps upon his lips. Something in his eyes made Levi' feel intimidated and he usually wasn't scared of anyone. (Levi's thoughts) Who the hell is this guy? Is he Erwin's friend and how does he know I am a merman? The look on Levi's face instantly gave away to Mike that him being a merman was supposed to be a secret. As Mike's body moves closer and closer to Levi, Levi instinctively shifts away from him. With a smile that holds nothing good Mike says, "Oh? Was it supposed to be a secret? Sorry... If you want your secret to be hidden away and you don't want to be exposed, why don't you have some fun with me too? Licking his lips, and eyes glistening with pure carnal desire, (Not in a good way) Mike's face moves even closer to Levi's. Levi is frozen in shock and does nothing as Mike approaches him even closer and closer. (Levi's thoughts) The fuck? I don't want to have fun or whatever you humans call it with you perv!"


End file.
